<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter Holidays On The Enterprise by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090944">Winter Holidays On The Enterprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart'>Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Advent, Channukah, Fanart, Gen, Hannukah, Kwanzaa, Starfleet, image ID, winter holidays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:02:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, illustrated guide. Spock and M’Benga set their robes on fire last year and Starfleet sent Kirk a very strongly-worded letter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winter Holidays On The Enterprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <strong>Acquire Candles</strong>
</h2><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<h2>
  <strong>Deactivate Fire-Suppression Systems</strong>
</h2><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<h2>
  <strong>Have Backup Plan</strong>
</h2><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/637140174843838464/winter-holidays-on-the-enterprise-a">tumblr link</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>